Turn in the Weather
by Kate Christie
Summary: "Isn't this a lovely day to be caught in the rain?" AU Lyric prompt fill from tumblr, WellNeverMakeIt. Squeaking in just in time for #CastleFanficMonday. ;)
" _Isn't it a lovely day to be caught in the rain?" -Fred Astaire_

Shit.

A fat raindrop lands squarely on top of Kate's head, the first of a pelting from the slate-gray ceiling of cumulus that so neatly matches her mood. Picking up her pace, she dodges a tourist opening an oversized umbrella, bypasses a pergola, and heads for the boathouse.

This is what she gets for skipping class to brood in the park.

No, not brood. This is tradition. Just because the only other people who shared it can't, or won't, this year, doesn't change what it is. What it was.

Jogging up the stone steps, she crosses the small plaza toward the rental window, where the attendant is just rolling down the aluminum shutter.

"You're closing?" Adrenaline from her dash through the spring shower ebbs, replaced by a sinking weight in her gut.

"Rain, sorry." Half-smiling, he holds out one flat palm past the roof edge, catches a few raindrops.

Tears sting at the corners of her eyes, but she clenches her jaw, blinks hard starts back toward her dorm. She can sail another day.

"See, Daddy, I told you the paper said it was going to rain." Sneakers slap against wet pavement, and Kate brushes damp hair off her face to find the source of the chirping voice. A pair of red braids frame an upturned, freckled face, cheeks pink from running, mouth screwed up into a frown. "No sailboats."

A tall man in a blue windbreaker trails a few yards behind, squinting in the direction of the now-closed rental window.

"You were right, Pumpkin. We should have come here first. But at least we got to see the bears."

Kate is rooted to her spot, watching the pair huddle up near the small building, ignoring the damp soaking through her light jacket. The trees telescope around her, and for a moment, she sees the pond framed by curling brown pigtails, feels the warmth of her parents' fingers gripping her own. A chill settles in her chest, sends her hands diving for the tight pockets of her jeans.

"We can catch a cab to Serendipity, have a frozen hot chocolate?" One flap of the man's jacket blocks the rain from the little girl's face, but she shivers, eyes glued to the bluegreen surface of the pond, peppered with raindrop rings instead of remote-controlled sailboats.

"But it's the first day of spring. We have to spend it in the park. It's tradition."

Kate's lips spread in a wide smile. A different memory sparks, of rain outside, and the living room TV, her mom tossing popcorn at her dad for making fun of Fred Astaire's awful tie. The need to save this day for the little girl surges inside her.

"They'll open up again when it stops."

Two heads turn, and matching pairs of blue eyes meet hers.

"I bet this won't last long." Kate scans the clouds. "See- there's blue sky." She points to a tiny crack in the clouds over the Hudson, and both heads turn up and west.

"Can we wait a little, Daddy? Please?"

"If I had listened to you and brought an umbrella, I would say yes, but we're getting soaked, sweetheart."

"The pergola isn't far. Wisteria's blooming." These words keep spilling out, and now Kate is tipping her head toward the wooden lattice she passed on her walk over.

"Come on, Daddy." The redhead tugs at her father's hand, and he lets himself be pulled into a trot, throwing Kate a helpless grin.

"You coming…?"

Something about his face seems familiar.

"Kate. My name is Kate." She falls into step with the pair just as the shower becomes a downpour.

The little girl lets out a squeal and makes a dash for the arbor, covered in spiraling vines dripping with purple blossoms, nearly toppling her father who squeaks and then flails to keep his balance. Kate finds herself giggling and out of breath as they duck under the shelter, gulping in lungfuls of thick, honey-scented air.

"I'm Alexis." A tiny hand shoots out, and Kate clasps it, fingers crunching under the force of the girl's grip.

"Very nice to meet you."

"And this is my dad." Alexis turns to her father, who is swiping a hand through the damp mop of hair trying to flop over his eyes.

"Rick." Wiping that hand on his jeans, he holds it out, sheepish grin on his face, and the hair falls back across his forehead. His palm is warm, stickier than she would like, but that smile is infectious.

"Were you gonna sail a boat, too?" Alexis pulls her attention back, and she lets go of Rick's hand to crouch to her eye level and nod at the arching red eyebrows.

"My mom and dad used to take me every year, but my mom…" the truth clogs her throat, and she hedges, "...isn't here anymore."

"Does she live far away?" Those big blue eyes shine back, her voice soft, empathetic. "Mine lives in California. But she's coming to visit for spring break next month."

Her usual lie pops into Kate's head, balances on the tip of her tongue, but that look-wise, kind-stops her.

"No, actually, she died last year."

Alexis' eyes widen, but instead of backing off or going silent, she takes a step closer.

"I'm so sorry. You must miss her a lot."

Her heart clenches hard, steals her breath, and her vision swims in the tears she had beaten moments earlier. Pressing her quivering lips into a smile, she swallows hard and pushes past them.

"I was missing her an awful lot a little while ago. But meeting you made me feel better."

Alexis' face blooms wide, and something opens up inside Kate's chest.

"I'm glad."

Rick clears his throat behind her.

"Rain's stopped. You ladies want to try again?"

Kate rises, feels small fingers curl into her palm and hold fast. Rick takes his daughter's other hand and they step out from under the curtain of leaves toward the boathouse. Kate looks down to find Alexis' smile beaming, hopeful.

"Yes," Kate smiles back, "I think I do."

# * # * # * #

A/N: Thanks to Alex and Molly and Jenny as always. And to WellNeverMakeIt on tumblr for the prompt.

Twitter: kate_christie_  
Tumblr: kathrynchristie dot tumblr dot com


End file.
